This invention relates to the field of irrigation devices and more particularly to such devices which are easily connectable to a water line to allow water to be metered out of said line at a given specified rate.
A variety of spray head devices for metering water from a water line exists in the prior art include such devices as bubblers and spray means. Such bubblers or spray means are basically simple in construction having cylindrical bodies connectable at one end to a water line and having circular covers over the body which allow for metering the outflow of water from the covered end of the body. Bubblers and spray means can be used to slowly supply small amounts of water to a given area or to flood the area with water. It is often important to the person using the bubbler or spray means to set the flow rate at a constant rate for an extended period of time. In order to keep the flow rate constant the relative position between the body and the cover must be maintained. This invention provide a solution for locking the relative position without the use of tools. A complicated system would be unacceptable because it may be inconvenient for the user or would greatly add to the expense of making inexpensive bubblers or spray means. Visible locking systems would be easily released by vandals who might change the flow rate without the knowledge of the user and thus detrimently affect the irrigated vegetation. The present device offers a new and improved solution to these problems.